


Moll(y)ie - A Midsommar RPG Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: HyperRPG
Genre: Based off Ten Candles roleplay, Hyperrpg - Freeform, Katelin is mentioned, M/M, This is cute, This is kinda gay ngl, check it out, kinda angsty, very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: This is based off of a three part roleplay series on HyperRPG (Twitch and Youtube). Check them out, they're awesome! Also better known for the series KOLLOK 1991 (also very good). Simple background so y'all could still read and enjoy: Katelin and Miles are college students, dating. Ollie is friends with both but is starting to become a bit more to Miles. Especially since Katelin can be pretty terrible... enjoy!
Relationships: Miles Perkins/Ollie Elliott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Moll(y)ie - A Midsommar RPG Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Just another FYI: Katelin and Miles are played by Mika Midgett and Ethan Nestor (Crankgameplays), respectively. They're how I found HyperRPG. Definitely worth the watch!

Miles looked up as a knock sounded on his door. He bit his lip and rose from his bed, walking over to the entrance and slowly opening the door.  
Behind it stood Ollie, friend to both him and his girlfriend, Katelin. He was smiling at him, glasses reflecting the glare of the lamp from Miles’ dorm room. “Hey, Miles. How’s it going?”  
Miles wet his lips. “Pretty good, Ollie. Is there, uh… something I can help you with?” His heart had instinctively quickened upon seeing the college man.  
Ollie was silent for a moment. His eyes moved from Miles’ face to past him, looking into the otherwise empty room as though checking to make sure it was just that. He cleared his throat and returned his gaze to Miles. “I just needed to ask Katelin a question about our upcoming paper. She wasn’t in her dorm, so I thought maybe…” he trailed off with a small shrug. “Not here, though?”  
The brunette man shook his head. “Sorry. I haven’t seen her. She’s probably holed up somewhere working on it. You try texting?”  
Ollie hesitated. “Nah. Don’t worry about it.” he added, grinning. “I’ll catch her later. Sorry for the bother.” He turned to go.  
“Wait.” Miles was slightly taken aback by his tone, quick and quiet and almost… urgent. He immediately regretted speaking.  
The blonde turned back, eyebrows raised. “Yeah?”  
Miles’ heart was in his throat. “D’you wanna stay? Just to hang out? You can say no-” The words spilled out before he could stop them.  
Ollie seemed surprised by Miles’ invitation - honestly, Miles was too - but a smile spread across his lips and he nodded. “Yeah, okay. That sounds fun.”  
Miles swallowed the lump in his throat, heart still pounding, and stepped aside to allow Ollie to come in. He closed the door behind him.  
Once Ollie had taken a seat on the couch, Miles returned to the edge of his bed, sitting and pulling one leg up and wrapping both arms around it.  
“So how are things with you and Katelin?”  
Miles shrugged. “They’re, uh, they’re really good. We’re super happy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Miles said, meeting Ollie’s eyes and quickly looking away.  
“Miles, I hope you don’t get offended by this, but Katelin doesn’t treat you right, man. Like at all.”  
Miles felt his body stiffen. That part of him, a tiny part, was screaming at him to tell the truth. But he couldn’t. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he replied, indifference his only defense against his anxiety. “We’re doing great.”  
Ollie looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it. He sighed. “I’m sorry. That was a douchey thing to say. I’ll drop it.”  
Tell him. That voice in Miles’ head was pleading. He obviously cared. Maybe he could tell Ollie- But the blonde, who had incorrectly interpreted his silence as anger, spoke once more. “So, what d’you wanna do? Watch a movie or something?”  
Miles, grateful for the distraction (at least partially) lept off of the bed with a nod and went to grab his laptop. When he returned, Ollie had stretched out across the couch, shoes kicked off and discarded on the floor. He was in the process of opening the seal of a small plastic bag. Several pills lay inside.  
“Dude.” Miles set his computer down, looking at Ollie. “Seriously? Right now?”  
The blonde shrugged. “Why not? I’m not planning on doing anything else tonight, are you?”  
Miles hesitated. That was a good point. Besides, he was stressed. Didn’t he deserve a chance to unwind? He slowly shook his head.  
Ollie grinned. He dug his hand into the bag and pulled out two small, white pills, examining them before handing them over to Miles. The brunette dry-swallowed both of them. He watched as Ollie took some for himself.  
“How strong?” Miles asked, suddenly a bit unsure, but Ollie waved him off.  
“Just enough to chill. Relax a bit, yeah?”  
Miles nodded, running his hand through his hair.  
Ollie moved to the side of the couch, giving Miles room to fall down beside him, opening up his laptop. He set up a movie and was about to press play when Ollie grabbed his wrist.  
He looked over at the blonde curiously.  
“Miles… I just wanted to say… ’M really sorry about what happened to your brother.” Anytime Katelin brought up this subject, Miles would immediately shut down, for good reason. But with Ollie… it was different, somehow. He swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hand over Ollie’s.  
“Thanks…” he said quietly.  
The former simply nodded. When Miles hit play, however, Ollie’s hand remained  
where it was.

They were about twenty minutes into the movie when Miles started crying. It was silent at first, subtle, but slowly grew until his body shook with quiet sobs, his hands coming up to messily wipe his eyes.  
Startled, Ollie paused the movie, looking over at him. “Miles…? Are you okay?”  
He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Well, he did. But he didn’t know why he was expressing it like this. He just felt like breaking down. He licked his lips, glancing at Ollie in embarrassment. “S...Sorry.” he whispered, still trying to wipe his tears with the back of his hand.  
Ollie sat up, looking sympathetic. “C’mere, Miles.” He gently took the sleeve of his shirt and began to dry Miles’ face, soaking the fabric with his tears. “Deep breath.” he murmured, slowly rubbing his back. “Let it out, man.”  
It took Miles several minutes to calm down. “S-Sorry.” he repeated, hiccuping slightly. “I don’t know… what’s wrong.”  
Ollie sighed. “Probably the drugs. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d react like this.”  
“Like a child?” Miles mumbled, ashamed.  
“Emotionally.” Ollie corrected him. “It’s clear you’ve got some stuff going on. You maybe wanna talk about it?”  
The brunette took a deep breath. Maybe it was the drugs, but he finally felt willing to tell Ollie everything. He gave a quick nod.  
Ollie’s hand laced through Miles’; he softly ran his thumb across the back of it. “Take your time.”  
Miles stared at their hands. “You’re right.” he said quietly. “Katelin and I are having issues.” Ollie nodded silently. “She’s… she thinks my problems don’t matter. Only hers matter. I don’t… matter, to her.”  
Miles frowned slightly, blinking back more tears at this statement. A realization.  
“She doesn’t treat you right.”  
The words unspoken rang clear in Miles’ mind. I would treat you right. He swallowed hard, raising his head to meet Ollie’s eyes. They shone back at him silently.  
He leaned forward slightly, those drugs coursing through his system, hesitant nonetheless. He bit his lip unsurely.  
As he watched, Ollie’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, watching him for a moment. Then his free hand came up to cup Miles’ cheek, stroking it softly. The brunette closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling, only to feel the cool press of Ollie’s lips against his moments later.  
He was taken aback at first, but allowed himself to melt into the blonde’s touch. He wrapped his arms loosely around Ollie’s neck and continued the kiss, letting out a small gasp as he was pulled into Ollie’s lap, straddling his waist. He stared into the latter’s eyes.  
Ollie was smiling softly up at him. His hands were on Miles’ waist, holding him gently but securely as they rubbed small circles into the skin. “Was that bad?” he asked quietly.  
Cheeks burning at this comment, Miles slowly shook his head.  
Ollie reached up with one hand to cup the back of Miles’ neck, pulling him down into another kiss. The brunette made a soft noise and began to kiss back passionately, pressing against him.  
As they continued, Ollie shifted them, laying Miles down across the couch and crawling over him, kissing a trail down his cheek and his jaw and his neck. Miles shivered at the feeling. He tilted his head to give Ollie better access and felt his hands at his belt, working quickly to undo it.  
Miles wrapped his arms tightly around Ollie’s neck as he resumed kissing his neck. “Katelin doesn’t know anything.” he whispered. “I’ll take care of you now.”  
At these words, Miles closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into a place that no one but Ollie had the keys to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a horrible pun because Ollie does drugs and molly is a major one. Miles and Ollie's ship name is Mollie. So... :)


End file.
